Unexpected Help
by Ice and Fire dragon
Summary: The Autobots thought they were alone in the fight against the Decepticons but they were wrong, hidden among the humans was someone who was willing to give a helping hand to save her home. Pairings Sam X Mikaela Tia (OC) X Optimus Prime. Transformers/Thor Crossover.
1. Bobby Bolivia

Unexpected Help

Transformers and Thor Crossover.

Parings: Sam X Mikaela Tia (OC) X Optimus Prime

Disclaimer: I don't own anything from Transformers that all Michael Bay and I don't own Thor that's all Marvel. I do own Tai Bello.

Prologue

_Before time began, there was the cube. We know not where it came from, only that it holds the power to create worlds, and fill them with life. That was how our race was born. For a time, we lived in harmony, but like all great power, some wanted it for good, others for evil. And so began the war, a war that ravaged our planet until it became consumed by death, and the cube was lost to the far reaches of space. We scattered across the galaxy, hoping to find it and rebuild our home, searching every star, ever world. And just when all hope was lost, message of a new discovery drew us to an unknown planet called Earth. But we were already too late…_

_But what we didn't know was that the planet wasn't as defenceless as we once thought and it was just as unknown as we are._

"Okay, Mr Witwicky, you're up."

Sam walks to the front of the class between the rows of desks and he passes a beautiful brunette girl with a jock's arm wrapped possessively around her shoulders. Sam gives her a small longing glance but she doesn't see it as she looks at the jock with a slightly annoyed look on her face. Sam reaches the front just as the jock, Trent DeMarco, looks at his friends and shares a smirk with them as he gives the one next to him a slight nod.

Sam turns to face the class and starts to empty his bag on the desk and says "Sorry, I got a lot of stuff."

The class just share a laugh as Sam gets his project ready all the while thinking** 'Thank God for Tia, or I would have never got it complete in time.' **But what Sam didn't see was that Trent was getting ready to flick a rubber band at him.

Sam takes a deep breath and starts to say "Okay, for my family…"

But he is cut off as something hits him in the forehead and when he looks he sees it is a rubber band. Sam gives a small glare at Trent, while Mr Hosney stands and looks around the class trying to find the culprit.

When he can't find one he says "Who did... Who did that? People responsibility," while pointing his finger at the laughing class.

Once Mr Hosney nods Sam again starts to say "Okay umm. So, for my family genealogy report, I decided to do it on my Great-Great Grandfather, who was a very famous man, Captain Archibald Witwicky. Very famous explore. In fact, he was one of the first to explore the Artic Circle, which is a big deal. In 1897, he took 41 brave sailors straight to the Arctic shelf…" all the while he is holding up an extremely old, delicate map of what was thought to be the Artic Shelf.

Carrying on Sam says "So that's the story right. And here we have some of the basic instruments and tools used by 19th century seaman."

But he was cut off by the class laughing at him for using the word 'Seaman' but Mr Hosney not impressed with the class just lifts up a little red sign which says 'Quiet' on it but no one takes any notice of it.

Sam again tries to say on topic by saying "This here is the Quadrant. Which you can get for 80 bucks. It's all for sale by the way. Like the err… sextant here."

But again he was cut off by laughter due to the word 'sex' and again Mr Hosney holds the sign but he is starting to look annoyed at Sam rather than the class.

Sam not caring anymore carries on "$50 for this, which quite frankly, is a bargain. Ohh and these are pretty cool. They are my Grandfather's glasses. I haven't got them appraised yet, but they've seen many cool things." As he was saying this he was holding the glasses up for the class to see. But to everyone including Sam all they saw was some old glasses with a crack.

Mr Hosney interrupts by saying "Are you going to sell me his liver? Mr Witwicky, this isn't show and sell. It's the 11th grade. And I don't think your Grandfather would be proud of you selling his things in class.

Sam sighs and says "I know. I'm sorry I just, you know, this is all going towards my car fund. You can tell your folks. It's on eBay. I take PayPal. Cold hard cash works, too. And the compass makes a great gift for Columbus Day."

Mr Hosney has enough and snaps "Sam!"

Sam apologises again while picking up two large sheets of paper, one of them is an old newspaper clipping. "Well, unfortunately, my Great-Great Grandfather, the genius that we was, wound up going blind and crazy in a psycho ward, drawing these strange symbols and babbling on about some giant ice man that he thought he discovered…"

But Sam was interrupted for the fifth time in the space of ten minutes by the end of class bell. Mr Hosney stands up and walks in front of Sam and looks at the class who is getting there stuff ready.

"Okay. Be pop quiz tomorrow. Might not. Sleep in fear tonight." Mr Hosney says to the leaving class before he walks back to his desk.

Sam still trying to sell something holds up the glasses and says to passers-by "Here, you want? Here, 50. 40? 30?"

Mr Hosney says from his desk "Sam?"

Sam turns and says, while walking to the desk "Yeah. Sorry, sorry. Okay. Pretty good, right?" he has a hopeful tone in his voice.

"Err… I'd say a solid B-"

Sam freezes and says in shock "A B-"

With a frustrated voice Mr Hosney replies "You were hawking your Grandfather's crap in my classroom."

Sam doesn't understand why he got a B- says "No, kids enjoy..." but changes his mind and says "Look, can you do me a favour?"

"What?" was the reply.

"Can you look out the window for a second? You see my father? He's the guy in the green var." Sam looks out the window at the same time and sees a tall woman sat on a black and blue motorbike next to his father's car. She had her helmet in her hands as she talks with Mr Witwicky.

Once Mr Hosney has seen him Sam carries on "Okay, I wanna tell you a dream. A boys dream. And a man's promise to the boy. He looked me in the eyes and said 'Son, I'm gonna buy you a car. But I want to bring my $2,000 and get three As.' Okay? I got the 2,000 and I got two A's. Okay here's the dream."

Sam holds his hands in a ball to show the 'dream' and says "Your B- POOF! Dream gone. Kaput." He makes his hands 'explored.'

Sam sees the he isn't convinced and he sees a statue of Jesus and says "Sir, just ask yourself, what would Jesus do?"

Meanwhile, at Sam's dad car Tia, the woman on the bike, says "Ron, do you think he will get the A?" Rom, aka Mr Witwicky sighs and says "I don't know, he had your help so properly." The both turn towards the school when they hear a door slam and a girlish scream.

Sam runs to the pair screaming "Yes! Yes! Yes!" Tia shakes her head in amusement as Sam jumps into the front passenger seat.

Ron shakes his head and says "So?" to his excited young son.

"A-. It's an A thought ." while pressing the paper into his dad's face.

"Wait, wait, wait. I can't see. It's and A."

Sam leans forward as Tia gets the sheet out of Ron's hand and takes a look, as Sam says "So I'm good?"

Ron looks at Tia with a small smirk and says "What do you think Tia?"

Sam starts to look scared as Tia looks at him and says "Erm, I don't know. Yeah you're good."

Sam looks like he is going to cry as he shouts "Yes."

Tia laughs and puts her helmet on as Ron pulls away and kicks her bike stand up and follows the Green convertible.

Ron says to Sam as Tia pulls up beside them, "Sam, I've got a surprise for you." And then Ron turns to go through a Porsche dealer.

Sam not seeing where they were says "What kind of …" but cuts short when he sees the dealership.

"Yeah, a little surprise."

"No. No, no, no, no! Dad! Oh, you got to be kidding me." Sam says as he looks at all the shiny new Porsches.

"Yeah. I am. You're not getting a Porsche"

At this both Ron and Tia start to laugh at how devastated Sam looks. Sam starts to look miserable as he sinks into his seat as they drive away from the Porsche dealership.

"You think that's funny? What's wrong with you?" Sam asks his dad.

"Yeah, I think it's funny and Tia does too."

Tia says to the now moody teen, once they pull up to a used car dealership with a weird clown stood outside. "Really Sam, you really thought you would get a Porsche for your first car?"

Sam still not happy says to the pair, as they park outside the dealership "I don't want to talk to you for the rest of this whole thing."

Sam's dad sighs as they watch Tia take off her helmet and shake out her long shiny brown hair. Before she gets off the bike and walks to them. But Sam sees the crazy clown stare at Tia as she walks back to them.

A man in his late thirties early forties walks out of the dealership's office and sees the clown waving the erratically and shouts back into the office, "Manny!"

A quiet "What?" was heard from in the office.

"Get your cousin out of that damn clown suit. He's having a heat stroke again. Scaring and staring at white folks." The man replied.

The clown started to shout "I'm hot! Makeup's melting. Hurts my eyes and makes me see angels."

The trio ignore the creepy clown and Sam says to his dad as they walk between two cars, "Here? No, no, no, what is this? You said… You said half a car, not half a piece of crap, dad."

Ron just says "When I was your age, I'd have been happy with four wheels and an engine."

Tia just shakes her head at the males as Sam says to his dad "Okay, let me explain something to you. Okay? You ever seen 40-year-old virgin?"

Ron replies "Yeah."

"Okay, that's what this is. And this is 50-year-old virgin. Okay you want me to live that life? Hm?" Sam says while pointing at the two cars they are stood in-between.

Ron starts to say "No sacrifice, No…"

But Sam cuts him off by saying "Yeah, no sacrifice, no victory. You know, I got it. The old Witwicky motto, Dad."

Ron sighs as Tia hits Sam on the back of his head. Sam glares at Tia who stares unnervingly with her electric blue eyes at him. Sam looks away quickly and Tia walks off to look at the cars, trying to find the best for Sam.

A man who owns the dealerships walks over saying "Gentleman. Bobby Bolivia, like the country, except without the runs. How can I help you?" while shaking Ron's hand.

Ron says "Well my son and his friend are looking for his first car." While putting his hand on Sam's shoulder and pointing at Tia.

Bobby stares at Tia for a minute then says to Sam "You came to see me?"

Sam just replies moodily "Had to."

Bobby then takes Sam by the shoulder and walks them towards Tia who was looking at the cars, saying about the mystic bond between man and machine and lying in front of his 'mammy.'

Meanwhile with Tia she hears a rumble of a large engine and turns to see a yellow 1976 Camaro sat innocently. She looks at untrustingly but walks over and places her hand in the centre of the hood and closes her eyes. An electric shock hits the car making it jump slightly as Tia opens her eyes and smiles.

She walks round and opens the driver's door and sits in the driver's seat and orders quietly "Are you dangerous and don't lie to me."

But the seat wobbled side to side like a person shaking their head. Tia does reply but she does pat the dashboard. She gets out of the car as the men get closer to her. She can see that Sam isn't happy with walking with the man now named as 'Uncle Bobby B.'

Shaking her head she shouts "Sam! What about this one?" while pointing at the Camaro.

Sam looks at her gratefully and walks over saying "This ain't bad. This one's got racing stripes."

Tia moves away from the door, allowing Sam to sit in the driver's seat. Booby walks over to the passenger side looking at the car with confusion written all over his face.

"Yeah. It got racing… Yeah, what's this? What the heck is this? I don't know nothing about this car. Manny!" he bellowed.

A shorter man walks out of the office dressed in overalls and should "What?"

Bobby points at the car and says "What is this? This car! Check it out!"

But Manny showing his heritage says" I don't know, boss! I've never seen t! That's loco!"

But Bobby not impressed shouts back "Don't go Ricky Ricardo on me, Manny! Find out!"

Sam not listening to the men arguing says to himself "Feels good. What the heck that? Hey Tia? Come here, please."

Tia walks over and Sam says "Have you seen that before?" but Tia just shakes her head.

Ron not really wanting to spend money asks Bobby "How much?"

Booby replies "Well, considering the semi-classic nature of the vehicle, with the slick wheels and the customer paint job…"

But Sam interrupts by saying "Yeah. But the paint's faded."

Bobby just leans down and says Yeah, but it's custom."

Tia sarcastically replies "It's custom faded?"

Booby just replies "Well, this is your first car. I wouldn't expect you to understand. Five grand."

Ron sighs and says "Nope, I'm not paying over four. Sorry."

Bobby then pats the car and says "Alright kid, get out. Get out the car."

But Sam as stubborn as ever says "No, no, no. You said cars pick their drivers." At this Tia starts to laugh silently thinking **'You don't know how right you are Sam.'**

Bobby wanting to sell a car says "Well, sometimes they pick a driver with a cheap-ass father. Out the car." He turns to the car next to the Camaro and carries on saying "Now, this one here for four G's is a beaut."

As Sam gets out of the car, Ron says to him "There's a fiesta with racing stripes over there."

But Sam just says "No, I don't want a Fiesta with racing stripes."

Bobby just says "This is a classic engine right here. I sold a car the other day…"

But as Sam shuts the door the passenger door flies open and hits the car that Bobby is in, making a huge dent in the door, but not damage to the Camaro.

Both Tia and Ron both say at the same time "Gee. Holy cow. You all right?"

But Bobby brushes them off by saying "No Worries. I'll get a sledgehammer and knock this right out. Hey, hey, Manny! Get your clown cousin and get some hammers and come bang his stuff out, baby!" but he gives a strained laugh after.

He starts to walk off towards the opposite end of the lot but doesn't hear 'Greater than man' that came from the Camaro.

Just as Bobby says "That one's my favourite, drove all the way from Alabammy." But then a loud sudden noise erupts form the car and shatters all the glass on the cars around it. But for some reason it spares Tia's bike and Ron's car. Everyone drops to the ground, covering their heads but Tia is crouched in a defensive posture which the car noticed.

Bobby slowly stands and takes a look around his ruined car loot and turns round to the group, holding up four fingers and says "Four Thousand."

Sam jumps up and screams "Yes."

And runs off to the office, with Ron and Bobby following him. Tia shakes her head and walks off to her bike to wait for them.

Unknown to her the Car was studying her trying to figure out how she knew he was sentient. He decided that he was going to have to keep a close eye on this Tia, woman.

A/n Please read and review and I'll update as often as I can.


	2. Pool Party

Unexpected Help

Transformers and Thor Crossover.

Parings: Sam X Mikaela Tia (OC) X Optimus Prime

Disclaimer: I don't own anything from Transformers that all Michael Bay and I don't own Thor that's all Marvel. I do own Tai Bello.

Tia was sat on her bike looking at Sam's new car as she waits for him to get ready so they can go to the pool party. But she hears a woman start to talk behind her and she turns to see Judy Witwicky, Sam's mother, start to complain to her husband Ron about the garden. Laughing to herself Tia stands and puts her helmet on her bike and walks over to Judy.

"Hi Judy, how are you?" Tia said to the older woman as she reached her.

Judy turns and exclaims "Tia, darling, great. But look at you your turning into a right beauty."

Tia starts to blush and laughs nervously as Ron smiles apologetically at her from where he is crouched down on the garden. Tia just smiled back at him and has a look around the garden, admiring it and looking for Sam.

"Oh, Sam's upstairs if you want him." Judy said to Tia before getting back to her flowers.

Tia walks off into the house and walks up to Sam's room listening to him talking to himself and Mojo, the Witwicky's pet Chihuahua.

"Alright right, Mojo. I got the car. Now I need the girl. Oh, hey Tia" Sam says as he sees Tia in his doorway, while he walks over to his desk.

Tia nods her heading greeting as she walks over and through the mess that is Sam's room until she gets to the bed and gives Mojo a little scratch behind the ear. The little Chihuahua wags his tail and gives her hand a little lick. Sam just logs onto his eBay page all the while muttering to himself.

"I need money to take out the girl is what I need. Zero bids. Great. Broke. Come on, Mojo. You want your pain pills?"

Sam chews on a pen lid while getting the tube of pills and Mojo limping behind him. As Mojo is making his way to Sam, Sam checks himself out in the mirror muttering to himself while Tia laughs at him from his bed.

Sam just glares at her and says to Mojo "It's like clockwork. All right, I know you get wasted on these things, but if you piss in my bed again, you're sleeping outside. Okay?"

Once Mojo ate the pill Sam says to him, while pointing at him "Okay… That's it for today. No more. Crack head."

Sam walks out of the room and Tia gets up to follow him but she looks onto mirror to check her outfit, what she didn't expect was a figure of a man in his thirties to be stood behind her. He had shoulder length blond hair and had really broad shoulders. Tia gasps in surprise and she spins to see nobody behind her. She looks back to the mirror but only sees herself stood there. She shakes her head and follows Sam down stairs as he calls up to her.

Tia and Sam make their way out into the garden and they both hear Judy say "Ron, this one is uneven."

Ron not really listening replies "Yeah. Probably."

But Judy not happy with the answer then says "This one is wobbly."

Ron just says Yeah. I'll take care of that real soon."

Tia just shakes her head at Sam when he gives her a pointed glance, due to how his family reacts. The duo then starts to walk out onto the garden with Mojo running by them and up to his penthouse.

Judy doesn't see them as she says to Ron "Couldn't we have hired a professional?"

Ron doesn't reply to Judy but he does start to complain to Sam "Oh, Sam I…"

"What?"

"I do not like footprints on my grass." Ron says while throwing the trowel in his hand onto the floor.

Sam turning round says "What foot…There's no footprints."

Ron still trying to protect his grass says "That's why I built my path. So why don't you go from my grass onto my path, okay?"

Tia tunes out the rest of the conversation as she gets to her bike. All she could think about was the man in the mirror. '**He wants to meet but he'll have to wait I can't get away, with no one noticing just yet.'**

Tia turns to see Sam reach his car and opens the door to his car and Judy shouts "I want you home at 11:00!"

Sam just replies "Yeah all right."

Ron says "11:00"

Judy, then being the protective mother, shouts "Please, for the love of god, drive safely."

Sam just ignores than and starts the car as Ron shouts at him to put his seatbelt on. But a huge black clock of dust and exhaust fumes flies out of the exhaust pipe of the car. Tia just coughs as she is in the cloud before she kicks the bike into gear and rides off after him.

Judy just looks at the drive in disbelief before she turns to Ron and says "Wow. You are so cheap."

But Ron just replies while turning back to his grass "Well, it's his first car. Supposed to be like that."

After a quick stop at Miles house Sam drives after Tia on their way to the lake. As they pull up next to the lake, Tia hears Sam start to freak out.

"Oh my god. Oh my god, dude, Mikaela's here. Just don't do anything weird, all right? I'm good, right?"

Tia just takes her helmet of and walks over to the group, not listening to Sam and Miles. She walks over to a shorter slightly younger brunette.

"Mickey, how are you?"

The younger woman turns and says "Hey, T. You came."

The two girls share a little reunion and then turn to watch the guys behind them, but they missed the part where Trent was messing around with Sam.

Sam wanting to look better in front of Mikaela says "No, it's about the link between brain damage and football. No it's a good book. Your friends would love it. You know, it's got mazes in it and, you know, little colouring areas, pop-up pictures. It's a lot of fun."

Trent goes to hit Sam when Mikaela gets in the way and they all turn round to go to a different party. Tia walks over to Sam's car and her bike and hears the car start to play 'who's gonna drive you home, tonight?'

Tia shakes her head at Sam and shouts "Hey Sam I'm gonna head home. See ya tomorrow."

But she doesn't wait for an answer because she can see that Sam wasn't really listening to her. She gets on her bike and rides it back the way she came but she doesn't go home. She goes to an outlook and gets off the bike and walks near the edge but looks up into the sky, searching for something.

"Father." She whispers into the wind.

When nothing happens she sighs and starts to walk back to her bike but then a flash of lighting hit the ground where she once stood and in the crater was the same man from the mirror. He was roughly 6ft tall and was wearing a form fitting armour, with a red cape hang from behind him. But he was also carrying a large hammer, with a design of a Celtic knot on the front. He was the Asgardian God of Thunder, Thor.

When she saw him Tia dropped to one knee with her head down and said in a respectful voice "Father."

Thor chuckled at her and said in a deep commanding voice "Rise daughter, you don't have to bow to me."

Tia stood and looked at Thor taking in every detail of him and storing it in her memory.

"You wanted to see me father."

Thor sighed and said "The All-Father has passed on and I must reclaim the throne, and rule Asgard and make sure the nine realms are in peace."

Tia then interrupts "But father, who would protect Earth."

Thor smiles at her and pulls her into a hug, while saying "You my daughter, you will protect the Earth, you know how and I know you are capable of it."

"But how I don't have a weapon."

Thor doesn't say anything but he hands her Mjolnir, his trusted hammer.

Tia gingerly grabs the hammer and is shocked at how light it is to her. She looks up at Thor and sees the proud look on his face as he sees her able to handle the mighty weapon.

Thor then says "Mjolnir is a mighty weapon but not one for the diplomacy of Asgard, that's why I want you to have it and to use it to protect Midgard."

Tia just looks at Thor and smiles and says "I will protect Midgard father."

"I know you will my daughter, because you are strong and you have the powers of an Asgardian and the strength of a human, use them and you will be fine."

Thor then looks up and sighs while kissing the top of Tia's head and says "I have to go now, but remember if you ever need me, I am always with you.

Tia just hugs her father and watches him leave in another flash of lightning, before she looks down at the weapon in her hand and vows to herself **'I won't let you down, Father.' **Then she straps the weapon to her back and climbs onto her bike and rides off home.

Meanwhile, Sam is just catching up with Mikaela after kicking Miles out of the car.

"Mikaela! It's Sam. Sam Witwicky I hope you didn't get you stranded or anything. I'm also a friend of Tia's. So, listen, I was wondering if I could ride you home. I-I mean, err, give you a ride home in my car, to your house."

Mikaela then stops and thinks and sighs while getting into the car, while Sam says "There you go," while unlocking the door for her.

There is an awkward silence as Sam tries to figure out how to talk to his crush, while Mikaela is just silent.

Mikaela then broke the silence by saying "I can't believe that I'm here right now."

Sam hiding how hurt he was said "You can duck down if you want. I mean, it won't hurt my feelings."

Mikaela then realises what she said and quickly says "Oh, no, no, no. I didn't mean here. With you. I just mean here, like, in this situation, this same situation that I'm always in. Cause, I don't know, I guess I have a weakness for hot guys, for tight abs and really big arms."

Sam then makes a fool of himself by tensing his arm and saying "Big arms? Well, ah, there's a couple new additions in the car. Like I put in that light there. And that disco ball. And so the light reflects of the disco ball."

Mikaela just looks at Sam weirdly and then says "Are you-Are you new to school this year? Is it your first year?"

Sam then stutters "Oh, no, no. Err, we've been in the same school since first grade."

"Really?"

"Yeah. Yeah, a long time."

"Well, do we have any classes together?"

"History. Language arts. Math. Science"

"Sam. Sam Wilkicky." Mikaela says struggling to say Sam's surname.

"Witwicky."

"God, you know what? I'm sorry. I just… I didn't recognize you."

"Yeah, well, I mean, that's understandable."

But before Sam or Mikaela could say anything else, the car started to cut out and stutter before it reached the same outlook that Tia just left. Mikaela and Sam start to look freaked out and Sam starts to panic.

Sam then stutters to Mikaela and the car "No, no, no. Sorry, I'm just working out the kinks. You know, it's a new car."

But then as the turned onto the outlook the radio started to play '_When I get that feeling, I want sexual healing.'_

Sam than turns to Mikaela once the car stopped "This radio is, like, you know… It's an old radio, too, so…" but Sam is interrupted by the radio playing _'Sexual Healing'_ over and over again.

Sam fully turns to Mikaela as she messes with her hair and says "Look, this isn't something that I, you know… I can't get this radio to stop. Look, I wouldn't try this on you. 'Cause this is like a romantic thing that I'm not trying to do. Not that you're not worth of trying something like this on."

"No, of course not."

"I'm a friend of yours. I'm not a romantic friend. Romantic friends do this. I mean, I'm not that friend. I mean, we… I could be."

'_Oww! I feel good.'_ Then shouted out of the radio.

Mikaela just sighs and says "Just pop the hood."

She then gets out and opens the hood while Sam starts kicking the radio saying "Shut up," over and over again, before he got out of the car.

Sam joins Mikaela at the front of the car and hears Mikaela mutter "Whoa, nice headers. You got a high-rise double-pump carburettor. That's pretty impressive, Sam."

Sam totally confuses asks "Double-pump?"

"It squirts the fuel in so you can go faster."

Sam gazing at Mikaela's body says "Oh. I like to go faster."

But Mikaela didn't notice as she says to Sam, while leaning further into the car "And it looks like the distributor cap's a little loose."

"Yeah? How'd you know that?"

Mikaela turns to Sam and says "Err, my Dad. He was a real grease monkey. He taught me all about this. I could take it all apart, clean it, and put it back together."

Sam leans into the car turning away from her as he says "That's weird. I just wouldn't peg you for mechanical. Oh my god!"

Mikaela smirks at him and replies "Well, you know, I don't really broadcast it. Guys don't like it when you know more about cars than they do. Especially not Trent. He hates it."

Sam trying to be cool with it says "Yeah, no, I'm cool, you know, females working on my engine. I prefer it, actually."

Mikaela just ignores it and says "You want to fire it up for me?"

Sam walks to the driver's seat and says while turning the engine over "You know I was thinking. You know, if Trent's such a jerk, why do you hang out with him?"

Sam hit a nerve with the question because Mikaela freezers and says to Sam, while getting her stuff "You know what? I'm just… I'm gonna walk. Err good luck with your car."

Sam obviously devastated Says to Mikaela "All right. Walking is healthy, right?"

Then Sam turns to the car and holds the wheel, begging and praying "Oh, god, no, no, no, no, no, no. Come one, please. Please, you gotta work for me now. Don't let her walk away. Come on, come on, come on. Please, please!"

Then the car sudden roared to life playing '_Baby come back, any kind fool could see.'_

Sam then yells to Mikaela over the Radio "Hey! Hey! Wait a second!"

'_There was something in everything about you. Baby come back, you can blame it all on me. I was wrong and I just can't live without you.'_

Later that evening Sam pulls up in front of Mikaela's house saying "There it is."

Mikaela smiles at him and says "I had fun. So, you know, thanks for listening." But then she turns uncertain and asks "You… You think I'm shallow?"

Sam not wanting to hurt her says "I think you're… No, no, no. I think… um, I think there's a lot more than meets the eye with you."

Mikaela's just giggles at Sam's confused and says "Alright. I'll see you at school, Sam"

Sam mutters to himself as she walks through her front door "That's stupid. That was a stupid line. 'There's a lot more than meets the eye with you.' Stupid. Oh god. Oh god. I love my car."

Then Sam puts the car in gear and drives home before his curfew is up, so he doesn't get grounded.


	3. Wrestling and Death Matches

Unexpected Help

Transformers and Thor Crossover.

Parings: Sam X Mikaela Tia (OC) X Optimus Prime

Disclaimer: I don't own anything from Transformers that all Michael Bay and I don't own Thor that's all Marvel. I do own Tai Bello.

Both Sam and Tia woke with a start as they heard a familiar rumble of an engine start and they quickly realized what was happening. Tia rushes to the window and sees the yellow Camaro speed off Sam's drive. She thinks it is Sam going out for a midnight drive and walks back to bed, she then lays down on the bed and puts her headphones on. She then starts to doze off listening to her music, not hearing Sam's girlish screaming for his house across the street.

Sam start to scream with running down the stair "Oh god, oh god. No, no, no, no, no, no, no! That's my car! Dad call the cops."

Sam then runs out onto the lawn and grabs his bike and starts to pursue his runaway car.

"Where you going with my car, buddy?" Sam muttered while following the car and dialling 911 on his cell.

Tia finally nods off with her music still playing as Sam has just finished arguing with the call operator.

Sam sees his car cross train tracks just missing being hit by a train. Sam ditches his bike and ducks behind discarded barrels and looks over them to see a huge robotic figure in front of him. Sam is frozen in shock and moves just in time as the robot shines a light in his direction before the robot points it up to the sky. Sam followed the light and sees a robotic face on a grey cloud.

Sam then grabs his phone and starts recording a video saying "My name is Sam Witwicky. Whoever finds this my car is alive, okay?"

He then lifts his phone over his cover in the direction of the robot, then drop it back down and carries on saying "Since this is my last words on Erath, I would just like to say Mom, Dad and if you find any copies of busty beauties under my bed, they weren't mine. I'm holding them for Miles…No, no, wait that's not true they're mine; Uncle Charles gave them to me. I'm sorry, I love you. Tia thanks for being there for me."

Sam then snaps his phone shut and starts to slow walk towards the robot, but suddenly stops when he hears growling. He slowly turns and sees two dogs watching his every movement. Then suddenly the dogs run at him, and Sam takes of running screaming.

Sam then runs into a warehouse and jumps onto two barrels and the dogs' circle him snapping at his heals. Then Sam's car crashes through the wall and scares the dogs off, but Sam panic's even more and Sam throws his car keys into the passenger window.

He jumps down screaming "Sorry, don't kill me. You want the car, there's the keys just take them."

Sam then runs off outside and a police car cuts him off. Sam then starts to rapidly speak to the two officers that got out of the car.

But the police officers weren't listening and the just start to shout at Sam, "Let me see your hands."

"It's not me, their still inside."

But the police officers just repeated themselves until Sam put his hands up. Sam put his hands on head and walked towards the car, when ordered to too.

"Put your head on the hood."

Sam did just that, but instead of gently putting his head down, he slammed it onto the car.

Tia then woke suddenly as her phone was ringing and vibrating on her bedside table. Rubbing her eyes Tia sat up and reached for her phone and answered it with a yawn.

"Hello."

"Hello, Tia. It's Ron, sorry for waking you but would you come to the police station with me Sam's been arrested."

When she heard the news, Tia was suddenly awake and shouted "What?"

Ron sighed and said "I know, I don't want to worry Judy, so will you come."

"Tia, just give me ten minutes to get changed and I'll be outside."

"Thank you, see you in ten."

Tia hangs up and rubs her face before she gets changed into a red leather jacket, blue tank top and some dark blue skinny jeans and some blue convers. She puts her hair up into a messy pony tail, before she heads down stairs and gets a bottle of water, before making her way outside to meet Ron.

Ron nods to her and they both climb into his car and drive off to the police station for Sam. When they get there they are directed to the area where Sam is sat with the same police officers that arrested him.

When both of them are seated the questioning begins and Sam says to the officer in charge, "Look, I can't be any clearer than how clear I am being. It just stood up." Everyone bar from Tia looked at Sam, like he had suddenly grown a second head.

The officer didn't believe him and says "It just stood up. Wow. That's really neat. Okay, chief. Time to fill her up. And no drippy-drippy."

He gave Sam a little plastic container and a tissue, Sam just looks up at him with a confused look on his face.

The officer then starts to get semi-serious "What are you rolling? Whippets? Goofballs? A little wowie sauce with the guys?"

Tia just snorts and when everyone turns to her she says "You really think he's on drugs?"

"I'm not on any drugs." Sam says getting everyone's attention off of Tia.

A different officer throws a little tub to the one in charge who reads the label.

"What are these? Found them in your pocket. 'Mojo.' This that what the kids are doing these days? A little bit of Mojo."

"Those are my dog's pain pills."

Ron then intervened by saying and demonstrating "You know, a Chihuahua. A little…"

The officer then rubs his face but he also show of his gun to Sam, who looks at it straight away. Tia seeing what the officer did narrows her eyes at him.

The officer then turns on Sam saying "What was that? You eyeing my piece there, 50 cent? You want it? Take it make something happen. Cause I promise you I will bust you up."

Sam then asks "Are you on drugs?" which sends Tia in to a fit of laughter.

Later on that morning Tia is sat in the Witwicky's kitchen watching the news and eating a slice of toast. '_It was an awesome spectacle here an hour ago when over 40 C-17's lifted off this very base. We're not told where they're going.'_

Sam then wanders into the kitchen with a rowel over his shoulder and Mojo following him, "Morning Tia, Mo."

Tia nods as she chews the piece of toast in her mouth, while mojo jumps up onto the side and looks out of the window.

Sam mutters "Mojo, Mojo." as he gets the milk out of the fridge.

Mojo then starts to bark and Tia says "Mojo, please stop barking it is too early."

Sam looks out of the window to see what was causing Mojo to bark and he jumps in shock and drops the milk onto the floor, while starting to panic.

Tia looks up and Sam whispers to her "The car. My car. It is back."

Tia gets yup and walks to the window as Sam starts to phone miles and she sees the car parked innocently under the window.

Tia turns when she hears Sam say to Miles "Satan's Camaro. In my yard and it is stalking me."

Then before Tia could say anything to Sam he runs off and grabs his mom's pink bike before he starts to peddle off down the street and his car following him. Tia sighs before she runs over to her house and grabs her helmet and bike and was ready to go after him, when she remembers her father's gift. She rushed back into the house and grabs Mjolnir and straps it onto her back, before she starts the bike and follows after Sam and his demon car.

Sam turns a corner with his Camaro still following him and then he suddenly flips off the bike on his back in front of Mikaela.

Mikaela looks at Sam in shock before she asks "On my god! Sam? That was really awesome."

Sam then mutters with pain in his voice "Well, it felt awesome."

"Are you okay?"

By this time Tia has caught up and she sees Sam on the floor in front Mikaela.

"I'm not okay. I'm slowly losing my mind. I'm getting chased by my car. I got to go."

Sam then gets up and starts to peddle again, with the Camaro and Tia following him. Mikaela then gets up and follows then when she sees Tia bike following Sam.

Sam turns into a parking lot and sees the car drive straight past him but he hears and engine behind him. He turns and sees Tia stood there with the bike parked behind her. Sam just grabs her arm; while ignoring the massive hammer on her back and drags her down to hide behind a car. They both duck down further when the car drives past them again, but the turn when they hear a police siren behind them.

Sam says "Great cops! Officer listen."

He goes up to the door but it suddenly opens and knocks him onto his back. Tia then starts to reach for the hammer on her back but doesn't get it off yet.

Sam tries again "Officer… Listen to me! Thank god you are here I have had the worst day I've been followed on my mother's bike so get out of the car."

But the car just moves forward and Sam get pushed further and further back, while he apologizes over and over again, while Tia gets Mjolnir off of her back ready to protect Sam if need be. The headlights then move out of the car and hey look directly at Sam like eyes would on a person.

Panicking Sam shouts "What do you want form me?"

No one answered as the lights went back into the car, but then the car started to transform and the metal shifted in to a mean looking red eyed robot. Tia starts to swing the hammer ready to hit the robot with it if it looks like it is going to hurt Sam.

Sam gets up and starts to run while muttering "Oh shit!" over and over again. The robot then swings his arm and clips Sam sending him into the air before he lands on a cars windscreen. The robot then slams it's hands down on either side of the car Sam was on and leans down near Sam.

The robot then demands "Are you username Ladiesman217?

"I don't know what you are talking about?"

"Are you username Ladiesman217?

"Yeah."

Tia is now behind the robot and is motioning for Sam to run so she can hit the robot without any chance of hurting Sam.

"Where is the eBay item 21153? Where are the glasses?"

Sam then runs and Tia lets Mjolnir fly and it hits the robot sending it flying in the opposite direction to Sam. She then holds her hand out and the hammer returns to her, then she runs after Sam. She catches up with Sam and they both see Mikaela riding towards them on her bike.

Sam puts on a burst of speed before he screams at Mikaela to "Run. Get back. Stop."

Sam then sticks his arm out and knocks Mikaela to the ground and her helmet falls of her head. Tia stands in front of them, with Mjolnir in hand; ready to protect them from the unknown enemy.

Mikaela turns to Sam and says "God! What is your problem Sam?"

"Okay there's a monster that just attacked us! Here he comes!"

They both turn to see the robot running at them while throwing to cars out of the way. Tia then starts to swing Mjolnir and just as she was about to let it go Sam's car came flying round the corner and hit its legs. To help it Tia throws Mjolnir at it and it crashes to the ground, while the car swings round behind the trio.

The car opened its doors and Sam says to Mikaela "Get in the car."

After some hesitation Mikaela jumps in and when Tia sees they are both in she summons Mjolnir back to her before she jumps into the back of the car. The door then snaps shut and the car speeds of as the other robot jumps up and turns back it to the police car before it drives after them.

Sam and Tia both shout to the car "Go, go, go, go."

While Mikaela screams "Oh god! We're going to die!"

Sam says to her "Trust me. He's a kick-ass driver." But the changes his mind "Om my god we are going to die."

What made Sam change his mind was how the car was driving through walls and boxes. The car then suddenly spins round and drove back the way it came, making the pursuing police spin suddenly and causing it to lose control for a couple of seconds. It wasn't long but it did give the car enough time to get out of the collapsing building.

The car then turning into a power station and went into a little alley and reversed as far back as it could. When it stopped it locked the doors so they humans in the car couldn't get out. Mikaela and Sam both started to panic, whereas Tia was just looking straight forward, out of the windscreen. Both panicking teens froze when the saw the police car drive past them. Sam tries to turn the key but it wouldn't budge.

"Where lock in. The car won't start. At least we ditched the monster right."

But as Sam said this, the police car drove past again and stopped just past the alley.

The key started to turn and Tia says "Okay car, time to start."

The car then sped forward just missing the police car, the car then span and through the passengers out of the car. The car then started to turn into a robot as well, it was ever so slightly shorter than the evil one, but it had baby blue eyes, was yellow and a protective aura around it. The police car sped towards the new robot and started to transform with traveling and it smashed into the new robot and cause it to go flying through the air.

The evil robot then turns to the humans and again receives a hammer to the face again causing it to fall back but it also angers the robot.

Tia turns to the others and shouts "Run."

But they just look at the robot behind her, she turn round and see a mini robot jump out of the evil robots chest. The trio then start to run as the yellow robot flips and crashes into the evil one sending it flying in the opposite direction of the humans. The yellow robot then throws the evil one over its shoulder into building.

The mini robot was now chasing after the humans and it grabs Sam by his ankles causing him to face plant the floor.

Sam starts to scream as he kicks his feet "It'd going to kill me."

Mikaela runs to a mini warehouse, while Tia turns and starts to run back to Sam. Sam by now has got up but has lost his pants and was running towards the girls. The mini robot jumps on Sam's back causing him to hit a fence and start to fight the robot as it tries to strangle him.

Tia then grabs the robot and throws it a few feet back and gets ready to protect Sam as it starts to run back to them. When it reaches then Tia starts to wrestle with it as Mikaela reaches them with a mini saw and chops the robots head off.

The robot starts to sputter as its head hops about before Sam, says to it "Not so tough without a head are you?" and then he kicks the head away from them.

All is silent for a few minutes before they hear the stomping of feet in the distance =, they look at each other before walking towards the noise. They see the yellow robot walking towards them, while changing then cannon back into its hand.

"What is it?" Mikaela asks.

"It's a robot. But a super advance robot… probably Japanese. Yeah, defiantly Japanese." Sam mutters to her.

Tia says to them "I don't think he is going to hurt us."

"Really? Well do you speak robot because they just had a great twin death match." Mikaela asks sarcastically.

Sam then starts to mutter "I think I wants something from me."

Tia turns to him and asks "What?"

"The other one was asking about my eBay page."

Mikaela then says to Sam "You are one of the strangest boy's I've ever met."

But Sam just ignores her and asks the robot "Can you talk?"

The robot replies "XM Satellite Radio…Digital cable rings you…Columbia Broadcasting System."

"So you talk through the radio?"

"Thank you, you're beautiful. You're wonderful. You're wonderful."

Sam then says "What was that last night? What was that?"

"Message from Starfleet, captain… throughout the inanimate vastness of space…angels will rain down like visitors from heaven! Hallelujah!" The robot says while pointing to the sky.

Mikaela trying to work out what he meant asks "Visitors from heaven? What… What are you, like, and alien or something?"

The robot didn't say anything but he did point at her, before turning into the yellow Camaro that Sam bought for 4000 dollars.

Once the robot had finished transforming it said throw the radio, while opening the door "Any more questions you want to ask?"

Sam says to the two girls "He wants us to get in the car."

"And go where?"

"50 years from now, when you're looking back at your life, don't you want to be able to say you were able to get in the car."

Tia just looks at the two while are deciding whether they want to get in the car or not, while she walks towards it and gets into the back waiting for them, but what she didn't expect was for Mjolnir to be on the back seat with her.

Tia turns to the radio and says "Thank you."

But before the car could reply, Sam and Mikaela got in the car and the car drove to their new destination. Which turned out to be where all there stuff was left from when the robot first transformed.

After collecting their stuff, they were driving through a tunnel when Mikaela says "This cars a good driver."

Sam looks at her and says "I know. Why don't you seat in the seat."

Cause Mikaela was sat on the middle console, but Mikaela just says "I can't sit there he's driving."

Sam just says in return "Hey, maybe you should sit in my lap."

This causes Tia to look at the pair, while Mikaela asks "Why?"

"Well, I have the only seatbelt. You know safety first."

"Yeah, all right." Mikaela sighed while climbing over Sam to sit on his lap.

Tia was just smirking at the younger pair, when Mikaela says to Sam "You know the seatbelt thing was a smooth move."

Sam just laughs and says "Thank you."

"But want I don't understand is that he's meant to be a super advance robot right?"

Tia then says "Yeah"

"Then why did he turn into this piece of crap Camaro."

The car screeched to a halt and kicked the trio out of the car before speeding off in the opposite direction. Tia had a slight incline at what he was doing so she didn't freak out like Sam.

Sam turns to Mikaela and says "Great, now… See? Fantastic. Now you pissed him off. That car is very sensitive. I mean $4000 just drove off."

But before anyone else could say anything a newer, shinier yellow Camaro pulled up in front of them. The trio just stare at the car before it opens the door to them.

Sam lets the girls get n first before he gets in the driver's seat and says "Wow."

Tia jokingly says to Sam "You got a hot looking car now Sammy boy."

Then the radio starts to play "Thank you, thank you very much."

The trio just start to laugh as the car drives off to the next location.

A/n please read and review and I will update as soon as I can.


	4. Autobots meet a Demigod

Unexpected Help

Transformers and Thor Crossover.

Parings: Sam X Mikaela Tia (OC) X Optimus Prime

Disclaimer: I don't own anything from Transformers that all Michael Bay and I don't own Thor that's all Marvel. I do own Tai Bello.

The shiny new Camaro drove up to a chained fence and gently nudged the gate to break the chain and drove up to a small roundabout in front of a fancy building. Tia was looking out of the rear view window and saw the signs that the car ignored and chuckled to herself. She turned to face the front of the car and watched Sam and Mikaela's reaction to the car breaking and entering, and was slightly amused at Sam's worried face.

The car then stopped and opened the doors the let the trio out of the car. Tia climbs out and grabs Mjolnir, before she makes her way to the front of the car. Mikaela gives the older girl a weird look, due to Mjolnir.

"What's with the hammer?" Sam asks.

"I'll explain later."

"But…."

Sam was going to argue but was cut off but a loud rumble coming from behind them. They tuned round and rested on the car's bonnet and saw four massive meteors heading towards them. Sam and Mikaela move away from the car slightly, while reaching for each other's hands. Tia looks at them and smiles and pats the car's hood.

"There your comrades, right?" Tia quietly asks the car.

The car didn't answer but it did nudge Tia gently and she took that as a yes. The meteors now are flying over them and the roar was louder than anything the trio had heard on Earth. Tia watched and the four split into different ways and she also watched as fragments fell the four of them to slow their decent. There were three faint thuds as the three that split hit the ground a couple of miles away from the humans' but there was a giant thud as the fourth hit the ground half a mile in front of them.

Tia gives the other two a quick glance before she runs off to see where it hit. She then hears the footsteps of the two following her. As she reached the top of the hill she saw the meteor start to move and stand. Sam and Mikaela reached Tia just in time to see a tall robot look back at them and run off in the opposite direction.

The car then beeped its horn loudly to get the attention of the humans.

Tia turned and said to the younger two "Time to meet and greet."

She smiled at them before jogging back to the car. Sam and Mikaela follows her and they all get back into the car, before it shuts the door and drove off to meet its friends. After a half an hour drive the car turned down an abandoned alleyway and then cut the engine. The trio sat in the car for a minute before Tia hears the rumble of engines coming to their location. Tia nudges Sam and that is the queue for the trio to get out of the car.

Tia, Sam and Mikaela walk in front of the car and sees a giant Peterbilt truck drive up to them. It was Blue and had Red flames up the sides. There was then a siren behind them and the human's turned to see three move vehicles drive up to surround them. Then Tia turned forward and saw that the Peterbilt truck was right in front of them and Tia saw that it had the same logo as Sam's car.

Tia saw the truck shudder slightly and knew it was about to transform so she moved out of the way and sat on one of the abounded cars in the alleyway with them. Tia saw that Sam and Mikaela were too busy looking round them to see her move. The truck then started to fold and transform and Tia was memorised by the way it moved and how it grew from the truck, into a 30-35 foot robot. The tires of the truck them formed its legs and as the tires stopped spinning the robot let out a giant sigh before looking down at the humans. That was a sign to the other robots as they all started to transform as well.

The other vehicles that transformed were a Black GMC Topkick, a Silver Pontiac Solstice and a Lime Green Search and Rescue Hummer H2 as well as Sam's Camaro. Tia looked around them watching and observing them, she was impressed but mot as memorized as the Peterbilt. As the last of the transformations were complete Tia looked at Sam and saw he was clutching to Mikaela and she was to him.

The tallest and the one that Tia guessed was the leader knelt down and looking directly at Sam and Mikaela, but she also saw that he looked at her from its eyes/optics.

A deep baritone voice then came out of the robots voice asking "Are you Samuel James Witwicky, descendent of Archibald Witwicky?"

It was then silent as it waited for Sam to answer, but Tia could hardly think as all as she was thinking about was the deep voice of the robot.

Mikaela then quietly said to Sam "They know your name."

"Yeah." Sam responded to both Mikaela and the robot.

The robot started to say "My name is Optimus Prime. We are autonomous robotic organisms from the planet Cybertron."

Tia then muttered out loud to get rid of some of the tension "That's a bit of a mouthful."

The robots then all turned to look at her as Sam glared at her, for what Tia didn't know, but she just looked back at him.

The Rescue Hummer then said "But you can call us Autobots for short."

Tia smirked and nodded at him and Sam muttered "Autobots."

The Pontiac then spun and did a couple of flips before sitting on a car, like Tia was, before saying in a gangster voice "What's cracking, little bitches? This looks like a good place to kick it."

Optimus then stood and pointed at the robot before for saying "My first Lieutenant. Designation Jazz."

Tia just laughed as Sam asks "What is that? How did he learn to talk like that?"

Tia then stood and made her way over to Sam saying "Sam, where do we learn everything from?"

But Sam was still confused so Optimus clarifies by saying "We've learned Earth's languages through the World Wide Web."

The a sound of something powering up makes the trio turn as see the Topkick aiming two power and impressive cannons at them. Tia just smirked at them not at all scared, but Sam starts to stutter to the cannons.

"My weapon specialist, Ironhide." Optimus said while turning slightly.

"You feeling lucky, punk?" Ironhide threatened.

Tia just starts to chuckle as Sam is frozen in fear.

"Easy Ironhide." Optimus calmly said.

"Just kidding. I just want to show them my cannons."

Tia then took a step towards Ironhide and asks "What is the range of those cannons."

There was silence as the Autobots and the teens look at her in shock.

Tia just looks around at them and innocently shrugs her shoulder and says "What? Was it something I said?"

But she couldn't hold in her smirking anymore and then Ironhide turned to look at Optimus and said "I like this female."

Optimus just shook his head at Ironhide but did give Tia an interested glance, before he turns to the hummer and said "Our medial officer, Ratchet."

Ratchet then starts to sniff the air and Tia tilted her head at him, before he said "Hmm, the boy's pheromone levels suggest he wants to mate the younger female."

It looked like he was going to continue but he was interrupted by Tia howling with laughter at what he said and the embarrassed faces of Sam and Mikaela. The embarrassed teens just glared at her, as she suppressed and muffled her chuckles.

Ratchet then said "But the older female, she different, she's no like the other two."

That got everyone looking at Tia again, but she just sighed and was about to start to explain, but she saw that Sam's Camaro/robot was fidgeting on its feet.

"Aright, how about I explain everything after, you have introduced that last of your group."

The Camaro looks shocked at Tia while Optimus looked at him and said "You already know your guardian, Bumblebee."

Bumblebee then started to move like a boxing letting "Checking the rep yep second to none" play through his radio.

Sam turned to him and said "So you're my guardian?"

But as Bumblebee nodded his head, Ratchet shot a laser at his throat and it made him grab his throat and start to cough.

Tia turned to look at Ratchet for an explanation "His vocal processors were damaged in battle. I'm still working on them."

Tia nodded and then she sighed and started to say "Well, I'm not fully human. Only half, the rest of me if half a God. This makes me a Demi-God. Now my father is the Asgardian God of Thunder. Now Asgard is another planet, like Cybertron and they rule to protect Midgard or Earth as well as eight other planets. But my father was sent down to Mid…Earth to protect against my Uncle Loki who wanted to rule the Earth. There was a massive battle but my father won and he stayed on Earth to make sure there was no more danger. But while he was here he fell in love with my mother and they had me."

Tia continued "My father then had to go back to Asgard when I was one but he kept visiting me, but on my sixth birthday, my mother was killed by a secret government group wanting to get information on my father. This would have been in the 1987. They tried to get me but my father came and got me and took me to Asgard where he trained me up to my twenty-first birthday. But on Asgard time is a lot fast then it is on Earth so but the time I was twenty one on Earth I spent about one hundred and fifty years on Asgard. Then I came back to Earth to help protect it while my father was busy. And the other day he came and told me that he had to reclaim the throne of Asgard so I was going to have to protect Earth on my own, so he gave me Mjolnir, his mighty hammer to help me protect Earth."

After she finished explain Sam and Mikaela were looking at her in disbelief, while the Autobots were impressed by her. She looked around them and saw that none of them were judging her and that they all accepted her.

Mikaela then snapped out of her thoughts and asks the Autobots "Why are you here?"

Optimus replied with a sigh "We are here looking for the All Spark and must find it before Megatron."

"Mega-what?" Sam asks.

Optimus just taps something on the side of his head and a blue light is fired out of his eyes and projected an images of the tarmac they were standing on falling and crumbling away from under them. Tia took a step back and her back was then pressed up against Optimus's leg. She didn't notice but he did and he found that he didn't mind one bit, in fact he made sure not to dislodge her as he moved to project more of the image. The other Autobots saw this and all glanced at each other before sharing a small smirk.

Optimus then started to explain what was happening in the projection, _"Our planet was once a powerful empire, peaceful and just, until we were betrayed by Megatron, leader of the Decepticons."_

**The image showed buildings and sculptures shooting up out of the ground and a robot creeping along a path until a massive, evil robot through a staff into the robot killing it start away. The robot then turned and everyone saw the evil in the ruby red eyes as it let out an evil cackle like laugh. **

Optimus continued _"All who defied him and the rest of the Decepticons were destroyed. Our war finally consumed the planet and the All Spark was lost to the stars. Megatron followed it to Earth, where Captain Witwicky found him."_

Sam then mutters aloud "My Grandfather."

"_It was an accident that intertwined our fates." _

**In the arctic, Captain Witwicky was looking over his men and their dogs, when one of the younger dogs suddenly runs off barking madly. Some of the men under Captain Witwicky quick grab the remaining dogs to stop them from running off as well.**

**Captain Witwicky's First mate runs off after the dog shouting "Come back! I think the dog has found something."**

**But the dog didn't listen and started to dig in the snow. The rest of the men that weren't holding the dogs ran after the dog and surrounded it as it was digging. Captain Witwicky made his way towards the dog. But due to the weight of everyone on the ice it started to crack and give in under the weight.**

**Captain Witwicky shouted "The ice is cracking!"**

**The ice caved in fully and the dog that started digging fell down with Captain Witwicky, and they went down a long ice slope. The men were still panicking but they are trying to save their beloved Captain.**

"**Captain! Grab my rope, Captain!"**

"**I'm alright, lads."**

**The Captain had a look around and saw something that needed a closer look.**

"_Megatron crash landed before he could retrieve the cube."_

**Witwicky thought he had found a long lost Ice Man so he shouted up to his crew "Men! We've made a discovery!" **

**He took a step forward and gently tapped part of the Ice Man, but a blue light flashed and zipped across the body of the Ice Man because a bright orange light hit Witwicky head on, causing him to scream in excruciating pain.**

"_He accidentally activated his navigation systems. The co-ordinates to where the cube is on Earth were imprinted into his glasses."_

Optimus then cancelled the projection as Sam asks "How'd you know about the glasses?"

Optimus looked at Sam while saying "eBay."

At this Tia moves from leaning on Optimus's leg, missing the look he gave to her, but the Autobots didn't. Tia just walked in front of Sam clipped my on the back of his head.

"Oww, what was that for?"

"EBay" was all Tia said, but Sam got the message and got a sheepish look on his face as he rubs the back of his head.

Ironhide and Jazz started laughing, while Optimus and Bee look amused, but Ratchet the bearer of bad news says "If the Decepticons find the All Spark. They will use it to turn and transform Earth's machines and build a new army."

Optimus then finishes while stand at his full height, as the Autobots closed in "And the human race will be extinguished. Sam Witwicky you hold the key to Earth's survival."

With the Autobots looking at the Mikaela turns to Sam and asks "Please tell me you have those glasses."

Tia turns to look at the Autobots and says "Well we best get to it then."

At this the Autobots start to transform and Optimus rolls in front of Tia and opens the driver door for her. With a shocked look on her face, she slowly got into Optimus's cab and sat in the driver's seat. Optimus then shuts the door and sets off for the Witwicky house.

A/n: Please read and review. I will update as soon as I can.


	5. Stressed Teens and Destroyed Fountains

Unexpected Help

Transformers and Thor Crossover.

Parings: Sam X Mikaela Tia (OC) X Optimus Prime

Disclaimer: I don't own anything from Transformers that all Michael Bay and I don't own Thor that's all Marvel. I do own Tai Bello.

Sam was inside Bumblebee but he kept turning round to looking through the rear window to see the new and expensive convoy following him, Mikaela and Bumblebee. When he looked into the blue and red semi which was just behind him he saw Tia in the driver's seat and was talking heatedly as well as using her hands to get her points across. Sam turns back to the front and sees they are nearing his neighbourhood. _'Wonder what Tia is talking about.'_

While the Autobots were driving to Sam's house Optimus was asking Tia questions about her family and Asgard.

"Tia, if you don't mid me asking who is that Loki person you mentioned?"

Tia sighs before saying "Loki is the Asgardian God of magic and mischief, he used to treat me like a daughter while I was on Asgard and he taught me a lot of what he knew, but he was jealous of my father because he was not in line for the throne, and I only just found out that he was adopted into my family when he was a baby. But when he found out he became bitter and he got greedy with the want for power, so he tried to take control of Asgard by force but my father and his loyal subjects and friends stopped him.

Odin, the All father, my grandfather banished Loki but didn't bind his magic and he started to cause chaos on Earth so my father was sent down to bring him back to Asgard for a trail and his magic to be bound."

While she was explaining this Optimus was studying her and was shocked and the similarities between Tia, himself and the other Autobots. He then turned so of his attention to the road when Tia had finished speaking and saw that they were nearing their destination.

"Tia, where are nearing the Witwicky residence."

"Thanks Optimus and thank you for listening, you're the first person to actually listen to the story. Can you please drop me of first so I can quickly nip home and get my stuff that I will need."

"Of course, where do you want me to drop you off?"

Tia looks around and she can see the short cut she uses to get to the back of her house.

"Just here please Optimus. You go with the others I'll come round when I have my stuff."

Optimus signals to the side and lets Tia jump out and shuts the door when Tia pats him on the hood. Optimus watches Tia jog off down the short cut and sees her jump over a fence into a garden. He then lets his comrades drive past him, before he follows.

:_Ratchet to Optimus- Optimus come in:_

_:Optimus here what's the matter Ratchet:_

_:Where's the girl going?:_

_:To get some stuff from her house and she'll met us at Sam's:_

_:Jazz to Optimus/Ratchet-You sure you should let her out on her own:_

_: She'll be fine Jazz anyway we are only across the street from her.:_

Optimus then cut off the comm link and drove in silence think about what Tia had told him until they reached an alleyway which was behind Sam's house. The Autobots watched as Sam and Mikaela climbed out of Bumblebee and stepped to the gate that went onto the garden. Sam looked over the fence and then turned to Mikaela.

"I need you to stay here, all right? You got to watch them and stay here."

Mikaela nodded and said okay as Sam kept muttering to her.

"Five minutes, all right."

Sam finally runs off into his garden but forgot to stay on the path and he realised as he saw and hears his father says "Thanks, for staying on my path."

Sam quickly looking down sees that he is at the porch and rums into the door with a slam just as his father starts to open the door. Sam ignores the pain from where he head butted the door.

"Oh, yeah. No, no, Dad. Hello! Oh the path. I'm so sorry. I'm gonna sweep the whole path and garden now, right now?"

"Ron begins to say "You know, I buy half your car, bail you out of jail and decide to do all your chores. Life great huh?"

Ron tries to get out of the door again but Sam pushes against it again, stopping Ron from getting out of the house.

Sam stuttering says "Oh, the trash cans. Sorry, Dad. I'm gonna do the trash cans."

"No, no I don't want you to strain yourself."

Ron tries to open the door again, but Sam stops him and says "No Dad, I won't strain myself."

Ron tries a final time and Sam says "No, no I'm gonna do it. I'm gonna do the trash cans, scrape the grill and…"

Sam trails off slightly at the sight of Optimus standing up and steps into the garden surprisingly quietly for a 35 foot robot. Sam has a slightly panicked look in his eyes as he looks towards the Trash cans and saw Bumblebee crouched there looking at him. Seeing Sam's look he puts a finger to his lips in a shushing motion and when Sam turns round to face his Dad again Bumblebee looks up at Optimus and does the shushing sign again.

Sam looks at his dad when Ron starts to speak "You know your three minutes late, your mother would have grounded you"

"Well just another thing you did for me, Dad." Ron turns away and Sam shots again "All right, I love you! Sleep well, handsome man!"

Meanwhile Tia is inside her house and is changing her clothes into her biking leathers to give her more protection any danger which she is sure going to happen. She makes sure that Mjolnir is strapped onto her back before she starts to grab her throwing knives and hides them in different places as back up weapons. Then she takes a look up through her window and sees Optimus standing up and Bumblebee crawling on his knees at the side of the house. She sighs and walks down the stairs, out of the house and towards the Witwicky's.

When Sam sees his Dad leave the kitchen he turns to Optimus and sees the rest of the Autobots stand up and join their leader in the garden. Optimus seeing his team joining him walks further into the garden to give them room but by doing this he is causing Sam more and more panic.

"What are you doing? No, watch the path! Watch the path! Please!"

Seeing Sam panicking so much Optimus steps of the path and turns to face his team again but in doing this he steps on the fountain destroying in completely.

Sam starts to mutter loudly "No wait."

But he was too late as the fountain was already destroyed. This was when Tia walks round the side of the house and sees the mess that the Autobots had made in two minutes. She sighs and shakes her head while leaning on the house, nodding to Bumblebee as he is the only one to notice her stood there.

Optimus looks down at what Sam was worrying over and says "Oops, sorry. My bad."

At this Mikaela walks through the back gate and Tia is stood laughing silently at the situation and Sam's panicking.

Ti is then surprised as Sam snaps to the Autobots "Oh, You couldn't…You couldn't wait for five minutes? I told you to just stay! Just stay God!"

Sam then sees Mikaela and rush over to her going through Ironhide and Ratchets legs to get to her.

Tia sighs as she sees Sam question Mikaela as to why she didn't stop them, then the door opens and shuts, Tia turns quickly expecting to see either Ron or Judy, but was surprised to see little Mojo running onto the garden towards Ironhide. She sees Mojo lift his leg at the same time as Sam.

Sam starts to shout at Mojo "No! Mojo! Off the robot!"

But Mojo doesn't listen and is kick up into the air as Ironhide lifts his foot complaining about getting wet. Sam runs to where Mojo landed and picks him up and Ironhide readies his cannon at the poor little Chihuahua.

"No, no, no easy! Easy! Hold on! This is Mojo. He's a pet? Okay, he's a pet. So put the guns away."

Ironhide disregards what Sam was saying and replies "You have a rodent infestation. Shall I terminate?"

Sam paled and starts to say "A what? No, no, no. he's not a rodent, he's a Chihuahua. My Chihuahua. We love Chihuahuas, right?"

"He leaked lubricants all over my foot?"

Tia kicks of the wall she was leaning on and walks into the garage and picks up a rag and walks towards the Autobots and hears Ironhide mutter "Bad Mojo."

Tia then shouts gaining the attention of the Autobots "Stand down, Ironhide."

Ironhide puts his canons away and starts to argue with Tia saying "Stand down, my foot is going to rust."

Tia sighs and walks calmly over to his foot saying "I said stand down and your foot isn't going to rust."

"How do you know, fleshy?"

Tia says sassily back "Well this 'fleshly' was going to wipe the 'lubricants' off your foot but…"

Ironhide realising she was helping him quickly shut up and lifted his foot in front of Tia who smirks and wipes the pee off his foot. A whip noise sounded and Tia and the Autobots apart from Optimus and Ironhide. Tia looks up and at Jazz and sees him with an innocent look and his face, still chuckling she turns to Optimus and just catches a smirk on his face before it turns back into the calm face of a leader. Optimus then looks down at her and sees her smirk and he sees that he got caught and shrugged his shoulder slightly.

Sam turns and sees Tia and runs over to her while shouting at the Autobots "All right, all right. Shh! Shh! Shut and go hide! Tia you watch them."

But before he gets into the house Tia shouts sarcastically back "And how oh wise one do I stop a bunch of alien robots for walking about?"

Sam turns and glares at her before saying "Hit them with your hammer."

Sam runs into the house leaving Tia and Mikaela to deal with amused robots running amok around Ron's precious garden. Tia turns at Mikaela who was looking at her for answers. Tia just sighs and shakes her head and looks up at the Autobot commander for a clue on what to do. Optimus seeing that Tia had no idea on what to do and was looking at him felt an unknown feeling flash through him quickly, but he didn't dwell on it and he turned to his comrades.

"Autobots, recon." Tia watches as al the Autobots go into hiding but she then starts to panic slightly as she sees Bumblebee hiding under the wooden canopy and was looking into the living room where Sam's parents were.

Tia quickly runs over and gets in front of Bumblebee and whispers "Be careful and don't let them see you."

Bee nods to her and she runs back into the garden to see where the other Autobots are going to hide. Tia looks and sees Jazz and Optimus walking towards the drive and Ratchet leading Ironhide towards the next door neighbours. Tia then starts to run towards Ratchet but was stopped by a giant metal hand which gently picks her up if the ground and puts her on a blue shoulder.

Tia grabs onto on of Optimus's struts and was about to question him when an Earthquake rumbled the ground beneath them. Both Tia and Optimus turn to see Ratchet on the floor with his lights flashing with Ironhide stood above him. They both missed the main part of the conversation and only caught the end of it.

"Yeah, that seems fun." Ironhide mutters to Ratchet before he pulled on the power cab making the whole street fall into darkness.

Ironhide turns and sees Optimus and Tia giving him identical glares. Ironhide flinches inwardly and just shrugs his shoulders as thought he was saying 'What.' Optimus sighs and rubs the bridge of his nose in annoyance.

"Ratchet point a light."

But as soon as Ratchet did what was ordered, Sam running to the bathroom window and was waving his hands like an idiot.

"Turn that light off. Tell him to turn that light off."

Sam then runs back into his bedroom and then the Autobots and Tia hears the awkward argument which is happening between Sam and his family. Optimus motions for his soldiers to hide and he then leans down to look into the bathroom and nearly get caught be Ron. Optimus quickly turns and pushes himself up against the side of the house with Tia still clinging to his shoulder.

Ron then pops his head out the window and Tia slips off of Optimus's shoulder and was caught in his hand before she hit and ground. Tia shaking slightly pats Optimus on his thump in thanks.

Ron shouts in anguish about his precious garden "Oh no! Look at the yard! Destroyed. Judy better call the city. We got a blown transformer! Power pole's sparking all over the place. Yard's wasted. Trashed."

Judy not believing him says "You're kidding."

Both heads then pop back into the house and the Autobots let a sigh of relief and Tia falls onto her back in Optimus's hand.

Ironhide readies his cannon saying "The parents are very irritating. Can I take them out?"

Optimus then moves round the house like a snake strike and says "Ironhide! We don't harm humans. What is with you?"

Ironhide acting like a child with their hand in the cookie jar mutters "Just saying. It's an option."

Tia then senses at least five oncoming vehicles and stands up gain Optimus's attention.

"Optimus we need to leave, like now."

Jazz then stands and asks "Why little lady?"

Tia then looks at all of them with a serious look in her eyes "I think Sector Seven is coming."

The Autobots are confused when Optimus freezes before a harsh look enters his optics as he look down the road. He then glances at Tia, who has a hidden anger in her eyes, while looking at him.

He nods before muttering to the other "Autobots, Roll out."

Then they all transformer into the alt modes and Tia is shock the Optimus was able to transform round her.

The Autobots then followed Optimus as he speed of down the road just being missed by the black sedans as they surrounded the Witwicky resistance.

A/n: Please read and review. I will update as soon as I can.


	6. Autobots learn the truth

Unexpected Help

Transformers and Thor Crossover.

Parings: Sam X Mikaela Tia (OC) X Optimus Prime

Disclaimer: I don't own anything from Transformers that all Michael Bay and I don't own Thor that's all Marvel. I do own Tai Bello.

Tia was sat quietly in the driver's seat in Optimus's alt mode, thinking and remembering on of the worst days of her life.

~_Tia was sat on the floor watching the television, while her mother Marie was braiding her hair. Marie was looking down at her daughter who just turned six and was thinking of how much she reminded her of her father Thor. Tia had her father`s electric blue eyes that seemed to flash with her emotions, she also had her father's stubbornness and recklessness but she would also be a great leader, just like her daddy. _

_Marie was brought out of her thoughts by her daughter turning round and asking "Mama, will daddy becoming to see me today." _

_Marie didn't answer straight away she was blown away, like she usually is, at how mature Tia is, but she did answer "I'm not sure Bambino. (Baby)"_

_Tia was about to answer her mother when loud shouts and bangs were heard from outside. Both mother and daughter look to the window and see black vans park outside and men in black suits come out and surround the house. Marie froze for a second before she grabbed Tia and rushed to the back door, but just as she entered the kitchen the back door is kicked open and men rush in with guns pointing at them._

_Tia is shaking in her mother's arms due to the guns that are pointing at her and her mother. Marie screams and runs back into the living only to see that men had entered through the front door as well. She spins and rushes to a corner and puts Tia on the ground and stands protectively in front of her._

"_W-who are y-you? W-what do you want?" Marie asks shakily._

_A man walks to the front wearing black glasses to cover his eyes and he smirks evilly at Tia who was looking at the man from behind her mother's legs._

"_Well, my dear, we are a government branch you wouldn't have heard of. We are Sector Seven and my dear, you've got it all wrong we don't want you, we want the little half breed behind you."_

_Marie gasps before she shields Tia even further and snarls "You won't touch my daughter."_

"_Oh come now, don't be like that you will be heavily reward and you won't have to suffer anymore and don't you want to be able to say that you have helped save America and the world from things like that little half breed and its sire."_

"_No I won't. I don't care what you do to me, just don't hurt my daughter."_

_The man laughs evilly and says mockingly "Hurt her we don't want to hurt… yet, we want it as bait for Thor. But if you really don't want us to hurt her, why don't you start telling us about Thor and his Hammer. Especially about the Hammer seeing as that is the main prize I, I mean we want."_

"_No. I don't know anything about him or his hammer. Please don't hurt her." Marie says while breaking down crying. _

_The man sighs before he signals four men to step forward towards the pair, two of the grab Marie and drag her kicking and screaming away from a terrified Tia. The other two grab Tia and drag her in front of the man. He looks down and her before he raises his hand and slaps Tia across the face._

_Tia drops to the ground and holds her cheek, while tears start to fall as she looks up at the evil man. He smirks down at her and raises his foot and when he was just about to kick her, Marie scream him to stop._

_The man walks over the Marie and gets in her face "Then tell me about Thor or I will kill her slow, painfully and make you watch, knowing that you were killing your own flesh and blood."_

"_I don't know anything but don't hurt her, I don't care what you do to me."_

_He slaps Marie and kicks her in the stomach before a terrified shouts stops him._

"_Don't hurt my mother."_

_He turns and snaps "Oh what?"_

_Tia just starts to stammer and the man pulls out a knife from his pocket and holds it to Marie's face and cuts line across Marie's face. He watches Tia as she starts to cry and then turns to Marie._

_He bends down and whispers soothingly "Shh, Shh I no. Don't worry. I believe you, you don't know anything." _

_The man stands and watches Marie before he grabs Tia by her hair and drags her to be in front of her mother and grabs her face makes it look at her mother, who has misery in her eyes, as if she knows what is going to happen. _

_The man shouts "hold them and make them watch."_

_With that order the same four men hold Tia and her mother and the man walks slowly to Marie and circles her and moves her hair so he can she her smooth, white neck. Marie just looks at her daughter and mouthed 'find your father. This wasn't your fault. Live a great life. I love you Bambino.'_

_Tia even thought she was only six realised what was about to happen and started to cry but she mouthed back 'I will. I love you mama. I won't forget you.'_

_The man seeing that neither of them were going to talk smirks and sees that Marie was mouthing 'I love you bambino,' to Tia and he placed the knife at Marie's neck and lent down to her ear._

_He whispered "Any last words"_

_Marie just says "I love you, Tia. I so proud of you and I will always be proud of you. I love you bambi…"_

_Marie was cut off as the man slit her through and she starts to choke and drown on her blood. The men holding Tia and Marie let go and Tia rushed and caught her mother as she fell to the floor._

"_Mama. Mama. Mama!"_

_The man laughs cruelly and pulls out a gun while saying, just as Marie drew her finally breathe "See you caused this, you and your wretched father Thor." _

_Thunder then rumbled loudly above the house and the man laughs loudly before he clicked the safety off the gun and aims it at Tia, who was covered in her mother's blood._

"_Say goodbye you, filthy half breed."_

_The man then pulled the trigger and Tia squeezed her eyes shut and waited for the pain, when she saw a flash of bright light from behind her eyelids and then she hears a Ping sound and a smash. She slowly opens her eyes and sees a blond man with armour stood in front of her and she sees a vase smashed on the floor, with a bullet hole in the wall behind the broke vase._

"_Ah Thor, here you are, here to saw your spawn."_

_Thor didn't say anything but he turned round and picked a crying and startled Tia up in to his arms and the flashes away, in a flash of lightning.~_

"Tia…Tia…Tia!" Optimus shouts through his radio as he sees and senses the stress that Tia is experiencing.

Tia jump and looks around before she realises that Optimus and the Autobots had stopped under a bridge where they can't be seen. The Autobots have gone in a circle with Optimus being in the middle. She slow gets out of her memories and breaks down crying. The Autobots jump on their axels and the sense her tears and hear her sobbing.

:~ What's wrong with the girl?~: (Ratchet)

:~She's remembering her past and what happened to her mother when she was nothing but a child.~: (Optimus)

:~What's a child?"~: (Bumblebee)

~:A sparkling~: (Ratchet)

:~Ohh, why she leaking?~: (Jazz)

:~She's not leaking Jazz, I believe she is crying~: (Optimus)

:~What made her …cry?"~: (Ironhide)

:~It will take too long for me to say so I'll send it in a data burst.~: (Optimus)

Optimus send the data burst to his Autobots, while he does that he rumbles his engine softly and tightens the seatbelt around Tia slightly.

Four engines suddenly revved loudly startling both Tia and Optimus.

:~THEY DID THAT TO A FEMME AND SPARKLING!~: (Ironhide)

:~THE FRAGGING PIT SPAWNS~: (Jazz)

:~THERE WORSE THAN THE DECEPTICONS~: (Bumblebee)

:~THEY DON'T DESERVE TO LIVE~: (Ratchet)

Optimus does reply as he is too busy trying to calm Tia as his Autobot still rage about what has happened to her.

"Oppptimus, what happened?" Tia askes while sniffing

Optimus sinks on his axels and thinks that he has lost the trust of Tia and replies sullenly "I sent a data burst of our conversation on the way to Sam's"

"Data Burst?"

"A data burst is where you send everything that happened in a comm link message or radio message."

"Oh so they know what happened?"

"Yeah, I'm sorry Tia I know I shouldn't have told them without your permission but I they were asking why you were crying and I didn't know what to do."

Tia starts to cry again slightly while laughing at Optimus who was acting like a child with their hand s in the cookie jar.

"Optimus, I'm not mad, I'm glad you told them."

"You are?" Optimus asks shocked.

"Well, yeah it saves me from going over it again, cause I was going to tell them eventually any way."

"Oh, well I Erm. Your welcome?"

Tia just laughs at Optimus as she can tell that he is embarrassed at what he did. She sighs and looks out of Optimus's windscreen and saw that the other four Autobots and she could tell straight away that they were really annoyed and angry. Bee was shaking on his axels, while Jazz was rocking forward and back. But Tia was more shocked at Ratchet and Ironhide, because they were both revving their engines loudly.

When the Autobots saw Tia standing in the middle of them they all sat still and Tia was starting to panic about their reactions when suddenly a flash of blue light happened in front of her and Tia turned her head and shut her eyes due to how bright it was. When Tia turned her head back round she was frozen with shock clearly written across her face.

A/n: Please read and review. I will update as soon as I can.


End file.
